The present invention relates to a ribbon fabric or tape of the type having weft thread loops inserted from one side of the warp shed, these weft thread loops being tied at the other side of the warp shed by means of at least one auxiliary thread, a method for fabricating such ribbon fabric or tape, wherein weft thread loops inserted into the warp shed are tied by at least one auxiliary thread, and to a ribbon loom for the performance of the aforesaid method incorporating a weft thread insertion element, and a knitting needle for tying the weft thread loops by means of at least one auxiliary thread.
From German patent publication No. 1,760,739, published Dec. 30, 1971, it is known to the art to conjointly tie the individual weft thread loops of a ribbon fabric alternately with a first auxiliary thread, a second auxiliary thread and both auxiliary threads. In this regard, the auxiliary threads in each case are guided through the weft thread loops and serve for securing such weft thread loops. There are also known to the art ribbon fabrics, for instance from German patent publication No. 2,161,013, published June 7, 1973, wherein the weft thread loops are only tied by means of one auxiliary thread, and either only the auxiliary thread is knitted or in addition thereto also the weft thread loops with one another.
All of the heretofore known ribbon fabrics, where the weft thread loops are only tied by means of an auxiliary thread, even if there are alternately employed a number of auxiliary threads, or even if there are simultaneously also used a plurality of auxiliary threads, drawn however individually or conjointly in each case through the weft thread loops, have the drawback that in the case of destruction of a stitch or mesh the entire ribbon fabric unravels or disintegrates. If the weft threads and the auxiliary threads are interhooked or crocheted with one another, then the ribbon fabric is indeed secured against unravelling or disintegration upon damaging of the selvedge or edge, but however the ribbon fabric is associated with two drawbacks. Firstly, the thickness and the appearance of the edge is dependent upon the thickness and the structure of the weft thread, and secondly, the marginal or edge region at the side of the knitting needle of such ribbon fabric is many-fold looser than the remaining region, having a negative effect upon the load-bearing capability, life and appearance of the product.